Unfinished Love: The Camping Trip
by LorLiz
Summary: The VenturiMcDonalds go on a camping trip. What will happen? Will Derek fess up about his love for Casey?
1. Chapter 1

"Do I really have to go?" Derek whined. "Yes, now go pack!" George said. As Derek stomped up the stairs, Casey stomped down them. "Move!" She snapped. "You!" Derek hissed. "I don't think you know my full potential!" She yelled. "Of what?" He yelled back. "This!" she said as she pushed the pressure point in his neck, which gradually brought him to his knees on the stairs. "Okay you two, cut it out." Nora yelled from the top of the stairs, "and Casey here's your duffel. Now if you will excuse me I am going to go convince Marti that a princess doesn't always need a crown!" she shoved the duffel down the stairs.

Three hours later George was throwing the last tent in the trunk of the family van. "Okay, the seating arrangements are: Me in the driver's seat, Marti front center, Nora passenger's seat, Edwin middle row behind me, Lizzie middle row behind Nora, Casey back row bench seat behind Edwin, and Derek back row bench seat behind Lizzie. Got it?" He asked. "Yeah" Everyone mumbled. "Then let's get a move on." he said. Everyone got into his or her seats and Edwin slammed the van side door. "Dad, how long is the drive?" Derek whined. "It's a 9 hour drive, Derek!" George said.

After about 5 hours, Casey began to drift in and out of sleep. "Case, why don't you just move over here and lay your head on my shoulder, it has to be more comfortable than that window." Derek said. "Over my dead body" Casey grumbled as she lifted her head to look at him. When she went to rest her head against the window, the arm her chin had been resting on slipped and she banged her head. "Yeah, does that offer still stand?" She asked holding her head. Derek nodded. Casey unbuckled, slid over into the next seat and then rebuckled. Derek looked at her for a moment and she just stared back at him. "Are you going to go to sleep or what?" he asked. Casey hesitantly rested her head on his shoulder. Within 15 minutes, she was asleep.

Casey slept the rest of the time there and Derek ended up falling asleep too. When the car jerked to a halt Casey's eyes flew open. "We're here." Nora said. "Derek, wake up." Casey said lifting her head. "Huh?" he asked still a little disoriented. "Were here you dope." She said. "What ever." He said sitting up. Everybody unloaded out of the car and grabbed their duffels. "Sleeping arrangements: Marti, Nora, and I tent 1, Derek and Edwin tent 2, Casey and Lizzie tent 3." George said handing out the tents, "Now go put them together and meet back here went your done." They all took off.

"Why don't we just set our tents up in the same area?" Edwin asked. "Yeah, I like that idea, please Casey." Lizzie begged. "It's up to Derek." Casey said. "Sure, what ever." Derek answered. They found a nice clearing away from the parents and Marti and began to set up. Derek and Edwin were finished before Casey and Lizzie had finished reading the instructions. "Derek, I may end up regretting this, but will you help us set up our tent, as you can see we're getting nowhere.

It took them ten minutes to get back to the others, but when they did, they wished it had taken longer. George and Nora had a treasure hunt planned for the teens. "Now, Derek and Casey, you two are partners and Edwin and Lizzie you are partners. Here is a clue for each of you. Okay this is how it works each team has a different treasure, when you start you have your first clue, if you follow the clue you find another clue, this goes on until you get you 6th and final clue that will lead you to the exact spot of your treasure, which ever team brings me their treasure fist wins!"

"Casey, what's our clue?" Derek asked once Edwin and Lizzie were out of earshot. "You sleep, dream, and cry on me, I'm bright and soft." Casey quoted the clue. "What the… wait your heart pillow!" Derek said racing towards her tent. Casey through the pillowcase and it landed on Derek's head. As she fished through the feathers inside the pillow, Derek pulled the case off his head, there was a name written in pink sharpy in the center of the heart and just as Derek was about to read it Casey yelled "Found it! You carved your name in me so long ago." "When I was 5 I came down here with my mom and carved my name into the biggest maple tree around here." Derek said dropping the case and scampering out of the tent.

Meanwhile: "Edwin stop!" Lizzie giggled. "Why should I?" he asked kissing her neck softly. "We have a game to win." She said. "Let's just let them win, the hunt is boring." He replied. "You know what; your right, plus I think they just came up with this idea so maybe Derek and Case would get together." Lizzie said. Edwin kissed her again and then poked her sides causing her to squeal and fall of the rock they were sitting on bringing him down with her.

"Did George say we would win anything?" Casey asked. "No" Derek said. "Were on our 2nd clue, why don't we just stop?" She asked. "Sounds like an idea to me." Derek replied. "Derek, why do you… never mind." Casey said shaking her head. "No, go on, why do I what?" he asked. "Why do you hate me?" She asked quietly. "Sibling rivalry, you're new to it, but I have to admit you're pretty good at it." Derek said looking her straight in the eye. They both leaned in close. "Casey, Derek!" Edwin said, "naughty, naughty." Lizzie giggled. "Look who's talking!" Derek yelled pushing Edwin, "Your 14 teen and have fallen for you're stepsister!" "Well your 16 and you fell too!" Edwin pushed. "I don't like Casey, but there is no doubt you like Lizzie!" Derek said. "I'm proud of it too, you're just in denial!" Edwin yelled grabbing Lizzie's hand and walking off. Casey just sat there in shock.

On the way back to camp Casey and Derek had a little talk, "What was Edwin talking about?" Casey asked. "I don't know." Derek said shaking his head. "Oh." Casey replied quietly. "It's not that you're not worth liking, but I mean it's just wrong!" Derek replied. "No, I get it." Casey said, "But if you were to fall for me, you'd tell me right?" Derek grabbed her hand; her stomach lunged upward. "I would tell you if I liked you." Derek said. _Yeah right_ he thought. After they walked for another 5 minutes Casey said, "IF you don't like me, why do you still have my hand?" "Oh, sorry." Derek said pulling away. "It's okay." Casey said. They then arrived at the camp.

"Where were you guys Edwin and Lizzie came back hours ago!" Nora yelled. "Sorry I lost my watch." Derek mumbled. "Grab a plate." George said, "You just made it back for dinner." After they each headed back to their tents


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Casey… Casey wake up!" Lizzie shook her sister gently, "Case, Derek is here, and he wants to kiss you!" Casey's eyes flew open. "Thank you!" Lizzie said. "Lizzie that is _so _gross!" Casey yelled. "Shhh!" Lizzie clamped her hand over Casey's mouth, "Now I was kind of hoping you could go sleep in Derek's tent or he can sleep here so Edwin and I can spend sometime together." "Fine, but I'm not moving." Casey groaned. "Thank you." Lizzie smiled. As she left the tent, she ran into Derek. "Enjoy tonight, because it's not happening again!" he said. "Thanks." She said.

It was around midnight when Casey woke up again, she rolled over and saw Derek holding a flashlight up so he could read. "Is the world coming to an end or something?" she asked. "Huh? Oh, no I was catching up on some stuff." He said. "What stuff?" Casey asked, "Wait is that a diary?" "No! Its Edwin's journal you'd surprised what sweet Ed and Liz do when we aren't home." He replied. "Eww!" Casey said, "I'll probably be up for awhile now, you want to talk or something?" "Sure, I'm getting a little grossed out by the amount of details." Derek said. "So…" "So…" "Hey, Derek?" "Yeah?" "Why are you being so nice?" "What do you mean, I'm not being nice, I'm being a prince." "Okay, but why?" "I have my reason." "Well…" "I can't say." "What ever." Casey pulled out her diary and began writing. After about an hour of writing, she sat the diary down in between the two and shut her eyes. Derek was quite tempted to pick it up write then and read it, but he waited until he knew she was asleep.

_Dear Diary,_

_We are stuck on a stupid camping trip! I guess its not that bad, Derek and I are bonding. I wish Lizzie hadn't woke me up, I was dreaming about him. It was a nice little dream. It was just getting good and then… it is all over. Do you want hear about it?_

_Okay. _

_Derek and I were walking around in the woods and we got lost. We were in a clearing with rock that was about as long and wide as the family van. Derek sat down and I followed him. He leaned over and kissed me, soon we were laying on the rock kissing and then Lizzie woke me up!_

_Go to go, _

_Casey McDonald _

"Wow." Derek whispered. He looked at the girl next to him and pulled out his own journal.

_Dear Journal, _

_I just read Casey's diary entry from tonight. She had a dream about me and her and she LIKED it! The weird thing is that I had a dream about her too!_

_She was in my tent, we were talking, and then she kissed and well of course things heated up. _

_Go to go,_

_Derek_

The next morning Casey woke up first. Now there were two journals in between the two. She picked up the one that wasn't hers out of curiosity. The last entry was the only one she read. "Wow" Casey whispered. "Morning Case." Derek said waking up. Casey clamped the book shut and threw it into its spot. "Morning" she said innocently. "Should we see if the others are up yet?" he asked. "Yeah, sure." Casey replied. They slipped out of the tent to find that the sun was just rising. "Are you and Liz going to have to switch back?" Casey asked. "I think we should, but we might be able to get around it." He said with a sly smile, "Sit down and talk with me, if Nora and dad come out we can just say that Ed and Liz must have feel asleep talking." "Oh, Derek." Casey sighed. "So, did you have any good dreams last night?" he asked. Casey's eyes widened in terror, "No" she gulped. "Oh, okay." He shrugged. "How about you?" she asked. At first Derek started to pale and then he regained all color and said smoothly, "Yeah, actually I have." "What was it about?" she asked tauntingly. Then Derek's eye looked as if they were going to pop out of his head, he lightened a great deal in color, and you could tell by the way he talked, his mouth dried up, "I girl I really like." He swallowed hard, but it didn't help. "Who is she, I _love _details!" Casey pushed. "Um… yeah… huh… funny story… um… oh look its Ed and Liz!" Derek pointed towards the couple coming out of the tent

After a half an hour of listening to Casey, Liz, and Ed talk Derek finally regained his color, his mouth wasn't dry, and his eyes heavily lidded as usually. "So, Derek you look a little calmer." Lizzie said looking at her stepbrother. "Thanks Liz!" Derek said through gritted teeth. "Your welcome bro!" Lizzie smiled. Edwin put his arm around Lizzie's shoulders. "Hey Derek, come here real quick." Lizzie said. Edwin still had his arm around Liz as they took Derek aside. "Tell her!" Lizzie said. "No." Derek replied. "Tell her or we'll tell her for you." Lizzie said. "Fine I'll tell her, but in private." Derek said. "Fine!" Lizzie agreed. When they got back to where Casey was Derek asked her to go on a walk with him.

"So where are we going?" Casey asked Derek. "We're almost there, I promise." Derek said, "Now close your eyes and grab my hand." She did as he said. He held back the limbs of a willow tree and led her through. "Okay open them." He said. They were at a sparkling pond with cattails and wildflowers all around. "Wow. It's beautiful!" Casey said. This was beginning to feel more like a date than just a walk. "I know." Derek said looking at her. "So, is there something you wanted to talk about?" she asked hopefully. "Not really." He said, "I just though we could have sometime alone." "Oh" Casey said.

Meanwhile: "He not telling her! Hold me back or I'm going to tell her!" Lizzie said looking through the limbs of the willow. They had followed the pair there so it would be confirmed that he was going to tell Casey. "Hon, calm down, it will be okay." Edwin said.

"Hey Casey?" Derek said. "Yes?" she said turning to face him. _Just do it! No! Yes! Why in hell am I arguing with myself? _Derek thought. Derek gently kissed her. _Oh, my God _Casey was screaming in her head. It took her a second and then she kissed back. "Oh my God!" Lizzie screamed. Derek and Casey jumped apart. "What was that about?" Derek yelled. "Sorry." Lizzie blushed. "Keep your girl under control." Derek said looking at Edwin "Case are you coming?" "Yeah" Casey said grabbing Derek's hand and walking off with him.

_Hey Hey You You I don't like your girlfriend no way no way _"Sorry" Casey said picking up her phone, "Hello?" "Yes George, right away." She hung up. "George wants us pronto." "To bad, he is has to wait." Derek said and kissed Casey. Casey kissed back roughly. "Hey about that ring tone…" Derek said. "I know I have to change it." Casey smiled, "how about Juliet?" "Fine by me as long as it don't dis my girlfriend, I'm good." Derek smirked. "Does this mean that I'm your girlfriend or that I'm playing second to another girl?" Casey asked sarcastically. "The first one." Derek said pulling her in to another kiss.

They made into the camp 5 minutes later. "Okay both of you sit!" George said pointing to a log. They both sat, but they didn't let go of each other's hands. "Now we had to except Edwin and Lizzie's fling, in hopes that they would get over it due to your examples and now we find out you two were making out at the pond?" He said. "Okay, if you can accept them, than accept us!" Casey yelled, "Have you seen what Edwin writes in his journal? Do you know what they do when no one's home, in _your_ room? I think not! So maybe you be sitting them down and not us!" "You will not talk to me like that ever again, do you read me?" George yelled. "Go to Hell!" Casey yelled flipping him off and walking away towards her tent. "Nice asshole!" Derek said before he got up. "Sit down!" George yelled, but Derek followed Casey.

Casey and Derek sat in Casey's tent. He was holding her in his arms and she was resting on his chest. "What's their problem?" She asked. "Their problem is that we're in love and we're not Edwin and Lizzie." He said. "Yeah. Can you and I share a tent again tonight?" She asked. "Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way." Derek said kissing the top of her head. "I'll be back." Casey said.

Casey entered her tent to find Lizzie and Edwin making out. "I'm just here to get my stuff. I'll be rooming with Derek for the remainder of this "family" trip." Casey snapped. She grabbed all of her stuff and started to leave when she looked up and glared, "Rats! You really know how to give Derek and me away… oh, and oops I kinda told them about the sex in their bed… my bad!" "Bitch!" Lizzie said. "Excuse me?" Derek said pushing through the tent flaps. "Nothing Derek!" Lizzie said quickly. "Yeah that's what I thought. Now Edwin keep your girlfriend under control before someone else sets her strait!" Derek retorted. Derek and Casey shoved Casey's stuff out of and Edwin's stuff into the tent.

"George don't you think you were a little hard on them?" Nora asked stroking the sleeping Marti's hair. "No, not one bit too hard and did you here Casey? She told me to go to hell!" He replied closing his book. "But think about it Lizzie and Edwin pulled the same crap that Casey and Derek are pulling and we let them get by with it!" Nora replied. "I don't care!" George said. "Okay, what about what Casey said about Edwin's journal?" Nora asked, "Are we going to do anything about that?" "No, because that is just one kid's word against the other's." George said. "We took Lizzie and Edwin's word against Casey and Derek didn't we?" She asked. "Yes, but…" he started. "But nothing!" Nora said angrily.

"Ed?" Lizzie asked. "Yeah?" he replied. "Were we too rough on them?" "Yeah" "Should we apologize?" "No" "Why?" "I'll tell you in the morning."

"Night Derek." Casey said kissing him. "Night Case." Derek said kissing her. "Love you." They both whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Edwin and Lizzie's eyes opened at sunrise. "Now, Ed why shouldn't we apologize?" Lizzie asked. "Good morning to you too." Edwin laughed, "It'll give Derek a big head and I don't know what it'll do to the new Casey." "Oh, I guess that makes sense, but you heard what I called her." Lizzie replied. "Yeah, but it's not worth it." Edwin said.

"Morning beautiful" Derek said smiling at Casey who had her head resting on his chest. "Morning," Casey said lifting her head to kiss him, "so, what do you think George has planned for us today?" "I don't know, but after what we pulled yesterday it's probably not to be good." Derek replied. "We can take it." Casey said. "Let's hope so." Derek said kissing her again. Soon the couple was making out. "Casey, Derek!" George and Nora called from outside the tent. The couple stopped. "What?" They called back. "Come out here please." Nora said. "Should we?" Casey whispered. "Sure" Derek said, "Ladies first" Casey smacked him upside the head and got out of the tent, soon followed by Derek. "Okay you two we need to talk." George said. "No, if you are going to reprimand us than go get Edwin and Lizzie." Derek said. "I think you might want to hear what we have to say." Nora said. "Okay" Casey said sitting down in the grass and gesturing for Derek to sit down with her. Derek sat down and put his arm around her.

They sat there for another 15 minutes listening to Nora and George whisper. "Okay, we still don't _like _the idea of you two being a couple, but we give you our blessing. And…" Derek cut off Nora, "We don't need your blessing, but continue." "Anyway, we will be talking to Lizzie and Edwin and will also be confiscating Edwin's journal. Now finally, George get Edwin and Lizzie." Nora said. After about 4 minutes, George returned with Edwin and Lizzie. "Finally we have decided that if you guys want each couple can share a room, we'll buy new furniture and the remaining room from the move will become a living room area." Nora finished. "I like it, but what's the catch?" Casey asked. "You'll have to pay rent, not much just $500 a month and that includes both rooms, meals, cleaning service (Nora), and to help us pay for the cars that we are going to take you guys out to buy." George said. "Can we talk about it first?" Casey asked. "Of course" Nora said.

"Derek, I like the idea, what do you think?" Casey asked. "It's a good idea, really, but do you really think they are going to let us share a room?" Derek asked. "Well, we can just give it a try. If it doesn't work; that sucks, but if it does; we get a really good deal." Casey said. "Your right let's do it." Derek said. They walked back to the group. "Okay, it's deal." They said.

The End

Authors note: The next Chapter will be info on the sequel which will be longer.


	4. Sequel Info

Sequel Info

The Sequel will be based around the agreement that was made in the end. Yes, there will be conflict. Sam, Emily, Kendra, and Shelton will be in it. I should have the first 1 or 2 chapters up tonight, if not I apologize.

I would love to have some more reviews on the final outcome. I hope to have some of the same readers and even some more.

Samantha


End file.
